Mane
Mane is a human male wizard NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Mane is a wizard from Griebard and one of the Joined of Yotia. Background Mane was born in the Allied Jarldoms of Griebard and was the son of a shipbuilder. He was a skinny lad who suffered from ill health, and had a rather odd personality. He was always interested far more in magic and the dead than fighting and swordplay. He was able to learn magic on his own, and found himself focused on necromancy and the study of magics of death. He meant no harm and had no desire to raise the dead and take over the world. He just found the magic fascinating. Still, this marked him as an odd duck, and he spent much of his life shunned by the majority of society. Mane built a small home for himself on the outskirts of his home village, and occasionally people would seek him out for magical solutions or information if they were desperate enough. For his part Mane accepted the solitude and admitted to himself that he was a strange man, but that he was as the Gods had made him. With the Joined of Yotia On the 22nd of Griffon, 1159 Mane experienced a brief flash of light and suddenly found himself lying on the ground in the estate of Nuqwell, in the Kingdom of Emeron, fully on the other side of the continent and strangely linked to the other Joined of Yotia. They quickly assessed they were somehow connected to one another and desired to figure out what could be done on the matter. Vigga Copperbrow and Mantirandaubelle suggested traveling to the Thorgain Kingdom to seek aid there but since Emeron City was far closer, at as good or superior magical resources and Walter Penderghast had a home there they made for the capital instead. The Joined arrived in Emeron two days later as the city was awash in riots and crackdowns in light of the explosion at Strade Hall that occurred when Yotia's Avatar was destroyed and exacerbated by the recent death of King Koris Woodbridge. They managed to reach the Penderghast home and Walter sent a message to Jon Sumnim and Jaymes Chickwood, both professors at the Emeron Wizard's College that he knew because his son Froderik was a student there. The professors examined the Joined, but advised they needed to further research their findings. While Walter and the Joined waited for the professor's findings, they were attacked in the Penderghast home by mysterious agents seeking them. The Joined escaped, thanks in part to the brave actions of Mantirandaubelle and also to a group of Raven's Eye agents sent by Trista Ravenlark at the request of the Great White Wizard Dillman. The joined escaped and were secretly installed in a safe house by Sumnim. Unexpectedly, a short time later the City Watch arrested Walter's entire family, installing them in the dungeons of Castle Finarte. Trista made arrangements to smuggle the Joined of Yotia to the Thorgain Kingdom for their safety, but Walter refused to depart without his family and desired to free them immediately. Unfortunately many of the of the Joined of Yotia were commoners with minimal to no combat ability, and such a mission would be suicide. Resolution came when the Joined of Vesper arrived in Emeron on the 22nd of Lion. Among the Joined of Vesper was Walter's son, Froderik, who was no less keen to free his family than Walter was. Better, the Joined of Vesper all had martial capability and had been working together as a team for months. With the assistance of Trista and Dillman, they secured a through the sewers that would lead to the dungeons of Castle Finarte and had a layout of the cell block where the Penerghasts were being held. A strategy was put together, roles selected, and a rescue planned. Jailbreak and Betrayal On the 25th of Lion, 1159 the Joined of Vesper, aided by Mantirandaubelle, Pherey Biggsby and Aynad from the Joined of Yotia, snuck into the dungeons of Castle Finarte after being provided a map through the sewers by Trista Ravenlark. Mane believed that the it was a suicide mission and, while he wanted to help, he did not want to die in the processes so he declined to go. Joane seemed to agree with this assessment, and refused to assist. Vigga, and Walter, having very little combat ability, stayed behind in their safe house with them, as did. Rongul Ruddletater and Briac Youngblood's dog Rolla. The night before the jailbreak Joane snuck out of Sumnim's safe house and went to the Crown, looking to turn in the Joined of Vesper, the rest of the Joined of Yotia, as well as those in the city who were helping them. She demanded a large reward for her efforts, as well as a way to be severed from Yotia and return to her life as normal. The crown organized a raid on the safe house as well as the arrest of Dillman, Sumnim, Chickwood, Trista and Klaron Shatterstone and then murdered Joane. Mane was present for the raid on Sumnim's safe house by the crown and attempted to defend himself and his companions, severely injuring a few of the guards with a blast of lightning he conjured. This marked him as a target and he was quickly knocked unconscious however. They were all nearly killed but fortunately word was able to get to Chickwood in time for him to magically teleport to the safe house and put the attackers to sleep. Chickwood then transported everyone to the Hemlock Tops Forest to regroup. The group affecting the prison break were ultimately successful, though because of Joane's betrayal they were all nearly killed as well. Vigga, along with the rest of the Joined of Yotia, and the Penderghasts were smuggled to the Kingdom of Thorgain by Trista, who had arranged sanctuary in the capital with Martok Stonecutter, a high ranking priest of Clangeddin. In the Thorgain Kingdom Mane, along with the rest of the Joined of Yotia and the Penderghasts were smuggled to the Kingdom of Thorgain by Trista Ravenlark, who had arranged sanctuary in the capital with Martok Stonecutter, a high ranking priest of Clangeddin. Mane found the dwarves dislike of magic and dearth of discussions or education to be found as a result, to be quite disagreeable. While there, a pair of dwarven assassins attempted to attack the Joined in the middle of the night. Pherey Biggsby and Archibald Penderghast fought the attackers off while the others sounded the alarm. With the church roused, the priests of Clangeddin quickly found and killed the attackers before they were able to leave church grounds. Martok launched an immediate investigation, which the Joined of Yotia assisted with. The assailants turned out to be lowlife thugs and criminals hired hastily by a go-between. It took several days of running down leads in the less savory parts of Thorgain City. The investigation revealed the true culprit: Dulmor Earthmantle, an adviser to Thane King Farim Ironbreaker himself. Martok took the intelligence to the Crown and the king ordered Dulmor's immediate arrest, however the culprit manged to slip away before the authorities closed in on him, seeming to vanish overnight. It was only weeks later when the Joined of Vesper came to Thorgain City with the real Dulmor Earthmantle that it was realized the true culprit was a Spider Person impostor who had been serving in the Royal Court for decades. Personality and Abilities Mane is a bit of a strange man. He has odd mannerisms and a strange speech pattern, even among his own people. He has a strange affinity for death and the magics of it, but he is not a cruel or malicious man and has no desire to use his magic for ill. Mane was a practiced wizard, able to cast up to the third circle of arcane spells. His various studies have also given him a good knowledge and understanding of magical physics as well as the natural world. For a time he also helped his father and has some shipbuilding skills as well. Mane's connection to Yotia grants him the ability to divine possible futures in some circumstances and the ability to know of someone is good at heart. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs